


Second Place Consolations

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: The championship crowned someone else and Sebastian was on the verge of tears. But there were other things worth tearing up for…





	Second Place Consolations

**Author's Note:**

> This would be posted way before 2018. But yay, here we are. Tagged dub/non because of a context below, so if you're triggered, better not continue.
> 
> Set up between USA and Abu Dhabi’s 2017 GP.

It's expected that if you're a racing driver with mesmerizing looks, you never wait in line to get laid.

That, unfortunately wasn't Mark's case. Speaking of former experiences, when asked about the fifteen letters that flipped his life upside down since 2007, he still had to keep it cool.

Not anymore because of old shenanigans, but over the hungriness for some flavor.

Of course plenty of fish swims inside the fast aquarium. However, the emotionally vulnerable German still made his brain wild.

Linda's presence proved that Alonso moved on from whatever they had, even if he stuttered when the Spaniard name came up. Their affair represented calmness.

On the other side, Sebastian’s personality wavered like a tempestuous sea, the poison that killed softly, the heroine he never injected into the veins.

Webber still remembered seeing the poor child behind sunglasses, trying to explain the unexplainable to journalists.

Later that Sunday, soon as Mark perceived his absence at the hotel building, immediately his thumbs typed against the touchscreen alphabet.

_I'm so sorry, mate._

Not far from there, someone wiped the stubborn tears leaving his eyes, waiting at the airport VIP lounge for the boarding.

_It's ok, I guess._

(...)

Sebastian displayed a better mood when the Brazilian GP arised. Their conflicting routines didn't allow much, specially after Sebastian's first place and the incoming party coming from the Italian side.

After that Sunday, the Aussie found some unscheduled time to type a message before doze off.

_Brilliant win, by the way. Congratulations._

Funny how they were immersed in casualties, because before pressing the sending button, Mark also added:

_Wish I could fuck you right now. Until you forget for which team you race for._

Then, he decided to remove the part above-mentioned.

The answer was kind of fast, considering the festivities Seb probably was engaged in.

_Thank you :-)_

(...)

For many that knew him, the behavior mirrored a previous occasion: with Jenson in Suzuka.

“Mark Webber interviews Sebastian Vettel, displaying a body language more obvious than a sign.”

A sympathetic project for a headline.

But who can tell he's wrong? Mark earned, without sons, the daddy of the year award. Buttoned shirt, skinny jeans, hazel eyes and a body that aged like fine wine, provoking total knockouts when he walked by.

Sebastian sensed Mark’s yearn from afar, earlier that day.

Unless there was a misunderstanding, he could tell about reciprocity. And the confirmation came with his message.

_You looked so needy when I interviewed you. And afterwards._

Taking a sharp breath, the German spilled the tea without hesitation, typing as fast as his heartbeat went.

_Maybe I'm in need of something only you can give me…_

Twitching in anticipation, Mark adjusted the pants, not delaying the offer.

_Only me?_

To which, Sebastian just gave the virtual shrug.

_It's up to you..._

Because that was exactly the ex-Red Bull’s sweetheart feeling at the heat of the moment. The guy knew how to push the right buttons. Rumour has it, how to pull a _Button_ closer too.

After catching him smiling to the screen, Coulthard knew exactly what it was.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes”

(...)

Later at night, the impressive Abu Dhabi’s skyline made Seb sigh. Full of exasperation, as much as he wanted to avoid the anxious palpitations, it was undeniable the effect Mark has on him.

He slides the keycard for a reason. A peek outside the corridors of the luxurious location was enough to find the former driver leaving his own dormitory from a distance.

“Mark”

Shushing the three-consonant-one-vowel name, he quietly makes his way throughout the doorway, stepping in. As soon as the place is properly closed, the thrill of silence is broken by the older man.

“Open your mouth”

As Sebastian does as he was told, Mark’s wicked tongue invades it, licking off champagne traces. His hands tightens the grip through the messy hair.

The German's mouth responds back, chasing Mark's lips. Everytime they hooked up, Seb outdid himself, being the most elaborated kisser he ever savoured in a lifetime.

Hyperventilating, Webber needs a moment to recompose.

“You know how much I waited for it, kid?”

Wandering over Sebastian's stunning face, Mark calmly walks forwards, willing to sit him down.

The Aussie didn't mind if back in the time he had the “old dog” treatment if that also meant Seb on doggy style, along with the whole Kamasutra for him.

“Close your eyes”

Standing up in front of him, the older removes a long black tie from his pocket, holding the two extremities until they were equal, blindfolding Sebastian.

Impatiently, Mark throws off his own shoes and undresses Seb, that hasn't been with another man in a while, and the expectation sends a rush of adrenaline across his structure.

The Australian doesn't go straight to the point, sucking off the skin between Seb’s inner thighs, leaving hickeys.

Disrobing him from the underwear, Mark is decided to make him cry out in pleasure. Applying some pressure as he mouths Vettel’s shaft, a transparent liquid oozes, and the 40 year old doesn't waste it, drinking until the last drop.

The younger’s hips jerks forward. However, the Aussie strongly holds his legs down, proving by force who commanded the scenario.

Sebastian urges to watch what he's feeling: his dick, for several times, hitting the back of the throat. Running his fingers through Mark's hair, his legs being to inevitably shake.

“ _Ja,_ baby”, he says in a raspy voice, clutching a pillow with the other hand. “If you keep doing it, I'm going to cum”

Stopping for a minute, Webber kisses the plumped lips, with the kind of enthusiasm that can make anyone climax. Whispering in Seb’s ear, Mark watches the body next to him shiver.

“This is half of the surprise. Now, get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours”

Sebastian moves his hand intending to remove the dark fabric from the turquoise eyes. Worried about his schedule in the very next day, hesitation is clear.

“I need to leave in the morning”

In time, Webber gently intertwined hands with the German.

“Please, keep it on. Britta told me about your flight at 10 AM”

Not offering resistance, he just laid down naked, hearing Mark put back his shoes and locking the front door.

(...)

Sebastian doesn't know how much he slept, or who entered the room. Disoriented, all he feels is one person worshipping his cock and the other one kissing him.

Moaning as someone bites his bottom lip, he's still high on that sensation post a well rested couple of hours. Mark has responsibility in it, by the room scent, he just _knows_ the correlation.

Specially when a soft sound asks for intimacy, hot air warming the reddened cheeks.

“Relax your throat”

Kneeling up, then slowly thrusting inside the humid heat, Mark thinks about pinching one of his arms to guarantee he's not dreaming.

Fondling his own chest, the compliment is explicit.

“Yes, that feels fucking amazing”

Letting him dictate the rhythm, the slurping noises are more than pornographic. Which makes him even harder, it's the fact that Sebastian trusts every aspect of his sex appeal.

A different tone breathes out for a second.

“Brought something to you”

It was _Daniel._

Sebastian’s body squirms. The two Aussies are there to treat him like a feast. If it was up to Mark, he'd open the curtains and bend him over the balcony.

All the other four senses comes alive. A familiar alcoholic smell invades his nostrils. Giving a break from giving head, Vettel swallows a significant amount from the bottle. Some of it runs in a tiny line alongside the chin.

Sighing as the bitter liquor was digested, he goes down again, decided to taste another liquid. Dan coats two fingers with lubricant and separates Seb’s legs.

Still holding Webber's length, Sebastian's toes curl as Daniel unsuccessfully attempts to loosen him up. Amazed by the sight right in front of him, his voice carries a smile.

“Holy shit, you're very tight”

Seb chuckles. Mark's cock pulsates between his fingers, demanding attention, getting it exactly as expected. Touching the sensitive balls with spit wet fingertips, Seb pacifically sucks on them, not rushing the pace.

Mark's control starts to drift away. Assuming the main position of the situation, his conscience tells to slow down and enjoy the ride. On a different route, the German’s neck is between the interviewer’s thighs, facefucking him.

The whole room smells sex from miles. Daniel has more facility in smear Seb’s ass, while the bottom provocatively licks the lips whenever he gets a pause.

Encouraging the blue eyed boy, Mark guides Sebastian's hands to squeeze his arse and play more with any part of him. Digging his nails on it, Mark whimpers, calling the younger by a sweet name.

 _“_ Baby, I'm so fucking close. Don't stop”

Pulling out, Seb kisses the tip of his cock, denying an orgasm. Mark wipes the excess of saliva dribbling down the chin.

“Why you always do me like that, huh?”

Dying to be tasted, Riccardo suggests, leaving inhibitions behind.

“Let's switch, mate”

Approaching Sebastian's lips, Daniel made no ceremony. The heated reception just makes him remove the belt faster than expected, along with the pants and brief boxes.

His bulky cock stands out proudly. Teaching the way without words, he moves the German's hand to touch his thickness. The younger Australian uses all the will power available to look away, because he's afraid of reach a peak too soon.

But it's impossible when Sebastian Vettel does a memorable performance, running his tongue in circles around the slit, hiding almost everything down the throat and bringing it back, causing friction whenever he wraps his fingers around it…

Whimpering at his touch, begs are heard for the next attitude.

“Take me, Mark”

Still blowing Dan to the skies, he senses a few licks over the entrance, then Webber carefully pushes in, feeling Seb slicked up around him. Then, one by one, his toes are sucked, increasing even more the pleasure. It doesn't look like Mark's rough style, they're undeniably making love.

Lost in the midst of lust, Sebastian doesn't calculate since when his eyes are full of unshed tears, and now his back vigorously scrapes on the sheets, soaking wet with sweat.

Mark places the plant of the left foot on the mattress, raising Seb's hips even more and thrusts inside him like he's mad.

“ _Mein Gott_ , Seb”, he sobs in a foreign accent, burying himself with more intensity. “Love to fuck your slutty ass”

At the same time, Daniel receives the best blowjob of the paddock, yet he's still having desires to fulfillsomeone too.

“I'm jealous”, he confesses, almost unbelieving the words coming out. ”Let me give it a try”

Complying, Webber sharply exhales, removing his throbbing cock from Sebastian's hole, switching places.

Using the shortcut around the bed, Riccardo drags Seb’s legs across the bed and without a condom, swims in, hearing the sounds back at him, hard muscle and skin against glistening lube.

Now he understood all the whispering about a single body. Most of the gossip revolved around how salary negotiation came to a deal after someone made the German come.

The mental voice get him out of his mind for a moment, even though the perdition had the melody of gagging without a reflex. And the deeper Daniel went, the filthier it got.

Trying to hold on for a bit longer, Mark is panting, running the index over Seb’s dimples, delicately pressing them.

“Can you handle both?”

Gasping whilst catching some air, he nods, even though not sure if he was ready for what they were about to do together.

Daniel lays down, Mark orientates Sebastian to sit on the tattooed thighs. Without thinking about, he sinks down. Riding the former 2014 teammate, the first minutes felt like his body would be split in half. But then, an uncontrollable enjoyment possesses him.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Daniel groans, as the shyness leaves the guy, graciously bouncing on him, ass swallowing inch by inch.

Eyes wide shut, Seb rotates on Ricciardo’s lap, spreading his own ass. It's a matter of time before feeling a lubed digital rubbing his entrance. Easily gathering the access, more fingers are added. Arching the back, the world champion’s pleas are more than a invite, they’re an open book.

Webber soothes the German’s skin with open mouthed kisses. Lining up his cock, he's attempting to substitute the fingerprints with a harder thing.

“Be still, baby”

Once Mark presses in, tears are rolling down the younger’s face. To stick a second cock becomes almost a torture. Whining low in his throat, Sebastian has goosebumps drawn next to the visible veins.

The room burns, even with the air conditioning on maximum. In such a crucial hour, the man beneath him decides to undo the tie. Automatically, the pair of pupils expands inside the ocean blue irises. Not resisting the vision, the Aussie grit desperately seeks for Sebastian's lips.

Relaxed enough, he finds a gap to penetrate him, but barely can move. Sebastian is on the verge of screaming, searching for some self control left. On the other side, the lustful kisses helps to maintain consciousness.

Moving the slightest bit, the double filling hurts like hell, however somehow he believes all the previous words in his first time with Mark, about the burning sensation at the beginning, turning into delight after some time.

Yanking down Sebastian's neck, Mark speeds up against the swollen hole, trying to not make the kid pass out because of the pressure. Seb chokes a bit, with prominent eyes reassembling to a pornstar after having its mouth explored. He swallows, Adam's apple moving towards the palm of the other’s hand.

Still, a strangled voice craves to the one underneath him.

“I’m about to cum, help me. Bitte.”

Touching his cock, Dan notices the purple balls, imploring for release.

Feeling the German clenching around their lengths, Mark quickly pulls out, painting his pale ass cheeks and lower back with sperm. Groaning, the aftershocks make his body tremble.

Shooting his load inside, Daniel growls, satisfied with the banquet.

Sebastian is the last to cum, warmth and wetness covering the surface of Dan’s belly. Throwing his head back, Seb’s neck finds relief in Webber's shoulder.

A few seconds after, he goes off the lap and lies, stunned by the new experience.

“Did you like it, babe?”

Facing the rooftop, he honestly spits it out.

“My ass hurts so much”.

Kissing the jaw, Mark has the intention of doing some sincere aftercare…

(...)

Later that day, they had breakfast together and even found some time to say goodbye to each other at the airport. A little before the flight took off, the phone buzzed inside Sebastian’s pocket.

_Happy holidays, until next year._

He smiles, knowing a better year awaited for him, still with the one who understood every single aspect of an unorthodox love life.

_See you later, alligator. Happy holidays_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction. 
> 
> But we all write with such faith in the chemistry that God may hear us someday.


End file.
